


Haryon Snape

by Kozumemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozumemalfoy/pseuds/Kozumemalfoy
Summary: Severus receives a surprise as a baby is left on his doorstep with only a note, "he's your son..."
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Haryon Snape

**Author's Note:**

> will have slow updates !!

_July 31st, 1980_

A quiet knock on the dark somewhat hidden door of the small cottage startled it's only inhabitant and caused the man to scowl. He angrily got up and walked towards the door, his black cloak swirling around him muttering about 'blasted muggles'. He angrily swung the door open and was equally as surprised as he found a small blue basket atop his stoop. His eyebrows furred as he moved slowly closer noticing the the basket now had whisps of raven hair and a small nose which resembled his own. His eyes widened in horror as he noticed the full body of a newborn baby along with a piece of rolled up parchment. He looked around before quickly picking up the basket and all it’s contents and quickly walking back into his home, shutting the door quietly as to not wake up the child. The baby was placed gently onto the sofa as he picked up the parchment moments after and glanced over it. He dropped the paper to the ground and looked in shock at the sleeping newborn on the couch. "How..." he muttered before gently grabbing the baby and heading into the fireplace. He grabbed floo powder and threw it down yelling out his destination. "MALFOY MANOR!" When the whooshing of the floo finally settled the small paper which he had dropped unrolled slightly revealing a few carefully written words. 'He's your son Sev. He was born a few moments ago, you may name him whatever you desire just please don't let them get to him. You know it's not safe. I wish I could be there but I'll see you both soon! With love...' the last part was unreadable due to the fact that the paper had rolled into the fire and was now becoming ashes.

_Malfoy Manor_

Severus Snape arrived at the manor and quickly rushed past the house elf trying to take his coat and into the family room where he knew the whole family would be. Narcissa sat on the ground smiling happily at the bubbling blonde baby boy who sat on a green blanket holding a small toy wand, which he shook happily causing green sparks to fly out. They all stopped and looked up at the wide eyed Severus as he rushed in without warning.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Narcissa questioned while getting up to her feet and grabbing her son along with the green blanket. "Lucius!" She called out while walking over to a small blue playpen and placing the baby gently into it. Lucius walked in quickly already knowing that Severus was there from the shift in the wards and looked over at his best friend.

"Severus?" He raised an eyebrow at the mans appearance knowing that he wouldn't be there in only a household robe unless it was an emergency. His eyes then landed on the basket which Severus held. "What's that?" Severus was then shocked out of his stupor and walked over to one of the sofas before settling it down. Narcissa was the first to walk over to him, her curiosity getting the best of her. She inhaled sharply when she realized what was in the basket and looked to the man for permission to hold its contents. When she received a curt nod she gently moved the soft blanket away from the baby and picked him up gently. She cooed at the baby and took in his appearance while watching her husbands eyes widen in shock.

The baby had soft dark brown almost black hair which curled up around his face. Along with this he had a nose similar to Severus' own and small Cupid's bow lips. He actually looked exactly like Severus except for his slightly darker skin and the tuffs of hair which Narcissa brushed gently away from his sleeping face. "He looks exactly like you," she whispered rocking the sleeping child and caressing his soft cheek.

"Where did he come from?" Narcissa glanced up at the question from her husband and watched Severus take a deep breath.

"He's mine." Both elder Malfoys gaped at the man as he looked at the boy in Narcissas arms.

"How?" Lucius sat down on the couch and kept glancing in between the small child and his best friend.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Lucius stared at the boy for another moment then his eyes widened slightly showing his recognition of the baby's other parent. He then furred his eyebrows and looked back at Severus. "Really?"He questioned. Severus nodded his head and accepted the baby back from Narcissa holding him in his arms carefully like he was a piece of glass. Narcissa laughed lightly and moved his hands around so he was cradling the baby.

"It's just like holding Draco," she whispered to him before walking over the couches her husband sat on. "How old is he?" Severus looked down at the baby in his arms who was snuggling into his chest.

"He was born a few hours ago. I found him on my porch with a note." She looked shocked at the statement and then responded.

"You should take him to poppy. Newborns shouldn't be out of the hospital this early, let alone laying on a porch." Severus nodded his head and placed the baby back into the basket while he slept. "You also need to go shopping for him but until then you can use some of Dracos things for tonight..." she began to rattle off things that he would need for the baby while Lucius just looked thoughtful.

"What is his name?" Lucius finally spoke up when his wife stopped talking. At the look he got from Severus he realized his mistake. "He doesn't have a name?" Severus shook his head.

"Apparently I get to choose."

"What will you name him then?" Narcissa asked softly.

"I don't know, I literally was working on my job applications when he was left there. I'm twenty, I don't even have a job yet and now I'm expected to take care of another person? I'm literally living in a safe house that mother gifted to me until I found my own place. I didn't even know he existed until today. I don't know what to do," Severus placed his head in his hands and allowed Narcissa to comfort him.

"You forget that we're also twenty Severus, we may be married but we have a son and we know what you're going through. We'll help you out in any way that we can. But you need to tell your mother about him. She'll help you out as well," Narcissa rubbed his back comfortingly and tilted her head towards Draco and the baby. Lucius got the message and picked up his son before gently taking the newborn and bringing them upstairs to the nursery while his wife comforted their friend.

It took over an hour for Narcissa to comfort him enough and she brought him up to the nursery where Lucius was currently making things fly with his wand for his sons amusement. The baby lay in Dracos crib, his blue blanket wrapped around him while he continued to sleep. "That child loves to sleep," he said gently making Severus' lips curve into a smile. "He'll probably be up all night so be prepared for that, Dobby changed his nappy and placed a few into the basket that you brought him in along with two bottles of formula." Severus nodded gratefully and picked up his son. "Treat him like Draco, you won't break him. I'm assuming you're heading home so remember to get him checked by poppy and if you need anything we're here." Severus smiled and placed a kiss on Narcissa's cheek and one on Draco's who was now in a standing Lucius' arms.

"Thank you for all your help. Goodnight Lucius, Narcissa. I'll see you soon dragon." Draco smiled at the name and attempted to wave his chubby hand at his godfather causing his godfather to chuckle.

Severus stepped out of Malfoy Manor and walked past the wards to apperate, praying that this wouldn't wake the child. A pop was the only thing that signaled his departure.

_Prince Manor_

The wards shifted upon recognizing his magical signature and he walked up to his mothers home praying that she wouldn't freak out too much. The door swung open before he could even knock and his mothers smiling face appeared an apron tied around her waist. "Severus! I haven't seen you in weeks, how are you son?"

"I'm doing well mother," he said as he stepped into his home and let her take in his appearance.

"You've lost weight! Have you been eating enough? How's the job hunt going? How are Lucius and Narcissa, is Draco doing alright?" She continued to rattle off questions turning around and leading her son into the kitchen. "I'm working on a cake right now but if you want I can have a house elf bring you some food? You need to put some meat on those bones, I leave you alone for a short time and you've gone an lost all the weight that keeps you looking healthy." When he walked into the kitchen the smell of vanilla wafted over his senses and he smiled. There was nothing like being at home despite his memories being tarnished by his deceased father. He sat down at one of the chairs surrounding the island and watched his mother mix, surprised she hadn't commented on the baby in his arms yet. She eventually stopped mixing in favor of placing the mixture into a pan and placing it in the oven with the help of her wand. Without turning around she began to speak to her son.

"I know my eyes are going a bit bad but is that a baby in your arms?" Severus smirked and nodded his head knowing she had 'eyes in the back of her head'. "Whose?"

"My own." She dropped the spoon in her hand and turned around shock coating her features. She raised an eyebrow after a moment and he answered her unasked question. "Yes."

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered with a smile then walked as quickly as her legs would allow her to and held her arms out for the baby. He passed the baby over to her gently, smiling at the excitement that twinkled in her eyes. "Aww, he's so beautiful. When was he born?" She cooed over the baby rocking him in her arms.

"Earlier today." She looked up wide eyed. "I'm going to take him to poppy tonight." She nodded her head and turned back to the baby.

"Why didn't you tell me you were expecting?" She looked at her son while rubbing her fingers through the baby's tuffs of hair.

"I didn't know," she looked even more shocked at this and opened her mouth to speak before he interrupted again. "He was conceived the night before Halloween, then everything happened and they went into hiding I guess. He just appeared on my doorstep with a note."

"But why didn't-" he cut her off again.

"It's not safe. He knows about the house." She nodded her head in acceptance. "I'm still not sure how I didn't know about him before though. I was over there every chance that I got."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon. Besides, what have I told you about using protection." Severus flushed and looked down at his shoes which seemed more appealing than his mother. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I have to be, I'm all he has left."

"You're the same age I was when you were born. A beautiful baby you were, always frowning until you met that Evans girl. I'll help you out Sev but it's going to be a hard journey. You don't have to become your father." Severus nodded his head sadly and played with the loose strings on his robe. "Now come on don't be sad. I'm not letting you stay in that safe house with the baby so you best go and get your things and bring them here. I also have the feeling you neglected to pick out a name for this beauty so don't return until you do that. I'm going to feed sleeping beauty while you do so leave whatever Lucius gave you and be prepared to take him to poppy when you get back. Off you go he'll be fine." She waved her hand shooing out her reluctant son. He began to walk out after leaving before turning around with a question on his lips.

"Wait. How did you know I was at the malfoys?"

"I know you better than you know you. Also he's wearing one of dracos onesies. Now get going."

-

Severus returned to the manor his pockets filled with boxes of shrunken belongings to find his mother cooing over the now awake baby boy. "Hi little one, I'm your Grandma. Your dads gone to find you a name. You have your mothers eyes too but you look like your father in everything else. He's a little cold on the outside but you're going to love him and he's going to love you. And hopefully my son has returned with his belongings and isn't just lurking around the corner like a creep." She raised her voice on the last sentence causing Severus to step out and roll his eyes.

"Honestly mother. You treat me like a child, I'm a father now." He spoke smugly while walking up to them.

"Hush now you're just a child with a child. He's been fed and changed and he woke up twenty minutes ago. He's really sweet and quiet although if he's anything like you he'll sleep through the night. Bring him to poppy now. I've already told her you're arriving soon. Didn't say why that's your job." She passed him the baby and glanced at the clock. "I'm going to head to the lab, be back before eleven." She kissed both boys cheeks and slowly made her way out of the room.

"Yes mother," Severus grumbled.

"Watch your tone," she scolded from her place in the hallway. Severus stepped into the floo and called out his new destination hoping once again that the baby in his arms stayed silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any errors and mistakes!


End file.
